Heat
by Luv2Laff95
Summary: Rose is mad at Scorpius...for no reason. What will a late night visit and what should be a heated argument lead to? First lemon-ish fic. smut and fluff. R&R please!


"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" A very angry Rose Weasley stormed into the Slytherin common room with a piece of paper in her hand.

"What is it love?" he sighed.

"Weasley, how did you get in here?" Bradford Goyle spat. Scorpius shot his friend a look and Goyle scampered into his room.

"I specifically told you NOT to do this!" she exclaimed shoving the piece of paper at him.

"This is my potions essay." he said. She nodded.

"I don't get it." she sighed.

"Read the part about Amortentia." she said.

"Amortentia, if smelled gives off the scent of whatever attracts you most. For example when it was my turn to test it out I smelled Chocolate Frogs, the ocean breeze, and Vanilla?" he asked.

"Exactly!" he looked at his girlfriend confused.

"Chocolate Frogs, everyone knows are my favorite candy...the ocean breeze again everyone knows I love apparating to the ocean when I'm supposed to be on Hogsmeade trips, and vanilla is my trademark perfume scent." he rolled his eyes.

"Rose people know we're dating." she sighed.

"I guess..." he laughed.

"So what's the problem?" she didn't say anything, she just lunged at him, kissing him fully on the mouth.

Scorpius didn't even bother asking what was wrong again, Rose had inherited her mother's tendency to be a bit dramatic...another well known fact. He picked her up easily and carried her into his private bedroom, being head boy of Slytherin had its advantages. He locked the door and walked back over to where Rose was standing, pushing her lightly onto his bed and getting on as well. Their kiss deepened further. His hands slid up her shirt and pulled it over her head, her hands fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. He kissed down her stomach until he got to the top of her skirt and slowly unzipped it and pulled it down so she was only in her bra and knickers. "Now this is unfair...you have too many clothes on." she whispered, undoing the last few buttons of his shirt and ripping it off, whipping it across the room. She reached down and undid the button on his trousers, yanking them down as well. He slowly reached behind her and unclasped her bra, sliding it effortlessly off her body and onto the floor. He pulled his lips off of her and kissed down her neck, biting and nipping trying to leave his mark on her.

She ran her hands up and down his back and chest. He put his face right up to her breasts and grinned up at her suggestively. He brushed his fingertips over them and then kissed his way up from the bottom of the left one, when he reached the peak he took it into his mouth and began sucking and biting. Rose groaned and her fingernails dug into his back. He reached up and took the other in her hand, massaging it and rubbing it tenderly.

"Scorpius." she groaned as he switched. He glanced up at her, her head was thrown back in pleasure, her hair sprawled out across the pillow. "I need you." she whispered. He smiled and kissed down her belly button down to her waist line. She gasped as he carefully hooked his finger through her knickers waistline and pulling them down, whipping them off. She blushed as his eyes ran over her body and reached up to cover herself but he stopped her.

"You're beautiful." she blushed a scarlet red and looked away. When she looked back, his boxers were on the floor. He positioned himself above her and paused at her entrance.

"Is this...your first time?" he asked carefully. She flushed and nodded.

"I know it's going to hurt Scorpius." she whispered. He kissed her as he pushed into her, she felt tears prick her eyes at the painful new feeling.

"I'm sorry Rose." he whispered. "I tried to make it as non painful as possible but..." she silenced him, crashing her lips to his.

"I know." he waited a few more seconds before she got used to him and pulled out, thrusting in again. After a couple of times the pain subsided and pleasure took over. Rose's nails dug into his back as his movements became more clumsy and uncoordinated.

"Oh god Scorpius." Rose cried, her head jerked backwards. He grunted and started kissing her neck.

"I can't hold on anymore." he hissed. Hearing him say that brought her to the edge too. Both climaxed at the same time and he collapsed on her, absolutely spent. He pulled out of her and lied down next to her, neither saying anything as they both caught their breath.

After a few minutes she took her wand from the floor and pointed at herself murmuring something. Scorpius had heard that spell in wizard health class. It was a spell that a witch could use right after to prevent herself from getting pregnant. "Was that...your first time?" she asked.

"Er...second." he said quietly.

"Oh god." she groaned covering her face with her hands and pulling the covers up, completely covering herself from him.

"The first time meant nothing!" he exclaimed grabbing her arm, forcing her to face him.

"Sure it didn't." he sighed.

"It was Chloe Finnigan." he said. She snorted.

"So?" He reached up and cupped her cheek.

"And it was after a party, in the common room, we were both drunk." she sighed.

"I'd like to think that this was my first time. I love you Rose." he whispered. She sighed and snuggled into him.

"I love you too Scorpius." His eyes brightened as he remembered something, leaning over to his bedside table and pulling out a box.

"And while you're here..." she looked at him confused as he handed her the tiny velvet box.

"Open it." he whispered. She did and gasped. On the inside was a ring. It had a thin white gold band with an aquamarine stone, formed into the shape of a rose on it, the tiny leaves made out of white gold as well.

"It's beautiful Scorpius." she whispered. "It's a promise ring. I want to be with you forever." he said quietly, sliding it on her left ring finger, where an engagement ring would later go.

"Oh Scorpius..." She breathed, he kissed her gently.

"I have one question though love." he said pulling apart. She chuckled.

"Yes?" he smiled at her.

"Why was your real reason for coming in here?" she blushed and looked away.

"It's silly."

"No come on tell me!" she sighed.

"Well...I was kind of hoping this would happen."


End file.
